pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Steam Power (PG3D)
|lethality = 31 |rateoffire = 93 |attribute = |capacity = 6 |mobility = 65 (Current mobility) 12 (Weight) |cost = 135 (95 on sale) |Level required = Level 7 |released = 8.0.0 |theme = Steampunk themed. |reskinof = Deadly Candy |number = 53}} This article describes a Pixel Gun 3D weapon. If you're looking for the same weapon in Pixel Gun World, see Steam Power (PGW). The Steam Power is a Primary weapon added in update 8.0.0. It used to be the third and final upgrade of the Deadly Candy. Appearance It is almost identical to the its predecessor, but all the bronze and gold turned into black. It has a triple barrel setup. This weapon is based on the real world Chiappa Triple Threat. The design goes along with the Steam Revolver. Strategy It has medium lethality and has high rate of fire. This weapon does not feature a scope, making it difficult for long range shooting. The Steam Power does make for an overall decent weapon in low level matches. Tips *Always use in close range combat. Avoid open areas when possible and lure your target into a more closed in space in the map. *Attack enemies from behind when ambushing them. And aim for the head for maximum damage. *Paid this with the Turbocharger module combination so you can spam-fire this weapon without having to worry about its ammo for a moment. *Aim carefully, as its reload isn't the fastest and it has a small capacity of 6 shots. *At point-blank ranges, the weapon becomes lethal with well-placed headshots. *Due to its slow reload, one needs to take cover whilst moving around to compensate the perceived weakness. **Or if you have no time to reload, your Backup weapon can save you from this instance, especially when it dons a good firing rate. *It can quickly kill low-flying Jetpack users, especially if one is paired with at least a height-boosting accessory. Counters *Pick off its users from long ranges. *The Steam Power can only fire six shots at a time, so try picking off its uses while they're busy reloading. *Area damage weapons can easily pick off its users. *Avoid engaging in close range combats on those users. If you do. Try to finish them off with an area damage weapon with/without combined with series of Rocket Jumps. Recommended Maps * Science Lab * Coliseum * Atlantis * Pool Party Equipment Setups Have a weapon with a longer range. Trivia * It has been named "Steam Power" from "Super Steam Power" in the update 8.1.1 and the old Steam Power has been removed from the game. It costed 65 (200 with previous upgrades). * This is one of two weapons that has a back-up counterpart. The other one is Plasma Rifle (not including holiday themed weapon sets). * As of 9.0.4, this weapon has spread damage. * Surprisingly, 2-4 head-shots to a full adamant armored player can kill them, a feat usually only found with high-ranking weapons. But like the Mega Destroyer against players, this weapon does terrible damage against mobs (3-4 shots to kill a normal zombie). * This shotgun appears to be a brother to the Blundergat from the infamous Call Of Duty ''series. * In the 10.0.0 update, it received 2 new upgrades. * It fires faster than its stats. However, like the Apocalypse, its reload is slow, lowering its fire rate stat. * The Deadly Candy (150 ) was more expensive than the Steam power (135 ). * It was removed in the 11.4.0 update for unknown reasons. ** As of the 11.4.0 update, this weapon was 'disguised' as an ordinary Pixel Gun, like many other removed weapons' fate. However, this does not effect the person wielding this weapon. * It was a one shot kill, but was nerfed to a 4 shot at a very close range, making it one of the weakest shotgun in the armory, as even assult shotgun is a 2 shot, plus more ammo compared to steam power. * This gun was removed from the armory and can only be purchased from the Trader's Van. * The gallery description references ''Steam and its founder, Gabe Newell. * In a recent update, the weapon's capacity was increased to 6 from 3. Gallery Deadly Candy in Shop.jpg|The Deadly Candy, which was the original base version of the current Steam Power. It was replaced by the current Steam Power in the 8.0.0 update. It had a triple-barrel setup, with a candy cane pattern on each barrel. The base and handle are lime green. A small patch of white can be seen under the base. When you reload, the gun opens in half and you put three sorts of candies as ammo in the gun. Steam Power IMG.jpg|The original Steam Power, which was the upgrade of the Deadly Candy and a downgrade of the current Steam Power. It was replaced by the current Steam Power in the 8.0.0 update. It was identical to the Deadly Candy except the colors are gold, silver or bronze. It has a triple barrel setup. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Themed Category:Shotgun Category:Trader's Van Category:Content in Both Games Category:Remodel Category:Single Shots Category:Brought Back Category:Rare Category:Battle Royale Weapons